1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge-information detecting device configured to detect information including specific information indicating that a cartridge is in a state of being mounted on or removed from a cartridge mount when the cartridge is mounted on the cartridge mount.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is widely known an ink-jet image recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording sheet by ejecting ink from a recording head. A cartridge storing the ink can be mounted on the image recording apparatus, and the ink supplied from the cartridge is ejected from the recording head. Where a remaining amount of the ink in the cartridge becomes relatively small, the cartridge is removed, and a new cartridge filled with the ink is mounted on the image recording apparatus, whereby image recording can be continued to be performed.
There are some ink-jet image recording apparatuses each including an optical sensor for detecting a remaining amount of ink in a cartridge which is in a state of being mounted in the image recording apparatus.